


Are You... Blushing?

by innocent_until_proven_geeky



Series: Star Wars Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Season 7 Spoilers, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, TCW S7, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky
Summary: Ahsoka and Trace go on an adventure.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Trace Martez
Series: Star Wars Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690063
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Are You... Blushing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rain_on_a_cloudy_day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_on_a_cloudy_day/gifts).



> Is this a drabble? Did I do this right?
> 
> Based on the dialogue prompt: "Are you... blushing?"

Ahsoka looked up from her speeder bike. "You hungry?"

Trace didn't even blink.

Ahsoka smiled, just a little. Trace reminded her of Anakin. She always got in the zone when she worked on her ship. She wasn't like that with anything else that came through the mech bay, rare as it was already, but her ship? She blocked everything else out, even Rafa.

Ahsoka realized she was staring, so she grabbed a wrench and got back to work on the repulsors. This was something she could fix, easily.

It took only a few minutes before her stomach clenched and growled at her, and she realized she did have to step away and eat. She looked up at Trace, still wearing her goggles and staring down into the panel she was working on. She probably wouldn't even hear Ahsoka if she shouted. She would just go to the cantina herself and bring something back for Trace.

She set down her tools and protective gear and breathed deeply, the smell of motor oil and ozone filling her nose. She didn't mind the smell of the mech bay--it reminded her of new beginnings, of new friends, of Trace--but sometimes she longed for the fresher air on the surface, at the Temple. Better yet, the air on Outer Rim planets just before a battle, when adrenaline kicked into gear and her senses got sharper but the atmosphere was still clean and still around them....

"Ahsoka?"

She shook herself out of her thoughts. Trace had slid down from her ship and removed her own goggles.

"You okay?" Trace asked. "You spaced out for a bit there."

"Oh, yeah," Ahsoka replied. "Just... thinking."

"You do that a lot." Trace shrugged. "You want to go get something to eat? I'm starving!"

Ahsoka smirked. "You're paying."

"Oh, no you don't. Not again." But Trace was smiling, and as she walked past, out the mech bay and into the world, she shoved at Ahsoka's shoulder with one hand, half-turning her. "Come on. There are still so many places to show you down here."

:::

"Nerf steak."

Trace poked at her food, then looked at Ahsoka's. "You can't possibly be about to eat that."

Ahsoka shrugged. "Sure I can. Watch." With the steak knife she had been provided, even though it wasn't really designed for something so close to raw, and a fork, she cut her steak up into tiny pieces and popped one into her mouth. Because she had manners.

Trace rolled her eyes, shook her head. Knowing Togruta were predatorial was one thing; witnessing it was another. And she hadn't even had to watch Ahsoka hunt down and kill this thing. She didn't really want to think too much about it, so she stared at Ahsoka's left montral instead and grabbed her sandwich.

Ahsoka hid her smile behind her hand; every time they went out to eat, which was often since Trace and Rafa weren't prepared with Togruta-friendly groceries when she crash-landed on their platform, Trace did the same thing. It was cute.

Ahsoka's eyes widened of their own accord, and she felt the warmth of a blush touch her cheeks, so she looked down and took another bite.

"So how's that bike coming?" Trace asked.

Ahsoka looked down at her food for a moment longer, until she was sure her expression had returned to normal, before she made eye contact. "I might need more parts than I thought," she said. "Which means I need to stay with you longer than we expected." _Which means I owe you more_ , she thought.

Trace just nodded. "Cool. You're fun to work with." She grinned. "But you will owe us more."

Ahsoka laughed. "Wouldn't dream of skipping town without paying you."

"If you wanted to join my team, though," Trace began, "maybe we could work something out. Like I said, you're fun to work with."

She wasn't even really thinking about what she was saying; Ahsoka knew that, logically. Trace took another bite of her sandwich as soon as she finished speaking. Still, though, Ahsoka felt her cheeks warm again.

She didn't hide her face fast enough.

Trace looked up. "Are you... blushing?"

Which only made things worse, really. "Oh, you know," Ahsoka said, "I do like my nerf steak a little spicy."

"No, you don't," Trace argued. "You are blushing!" She grinned, and Ahsoka couldn't tell if it was malicious or not. "Was it something I said?"

Ahsoka didn't respond for a long moment, which only made Trace's grin broader.

"It was something I said!" she exclaimed, triumphant. She knocked Ahsoka's shoulder with her hand. "You're kind of cute when you blush, you know."

Ahsoka was most definitely done for.


End file.
